Fusion crafting
Fusion Crafting is a ritual-like method of crafting added by Draconic Evolution and is used to create higher tier materials and tools/armor from the mod. At the center of the crafting setup is the Fusion Crafting Core. Arranged around the outside, pointing towards the core, are a number of Fusion Crafting Injectors. Crafting ingredients are placed in the injectors with a right-click, and a focus item is placed in the core via the GUI. When crafting commences, the injectors begin to draw RF power. Sparks appear around the Fusion Crafting Injectors and bubbles of energy around the held items. When sufficient RF power has been absorbed, the bubbles of energy swarm around the Fusion Crafting Core. When the crafting is complete, the item can be removed from the core. The Fusion Crafting Core retains information when harvested, thus if the process is disturbed prior to completion, neither the ingredients nor energy are lost. Getting Started To get started the player will need at least 3 things: * A substantial RF power source. Fusion crafting requires a lot of energy. * A Fusion Crafting Core * 4–10 Fusion Crafting Injectors depending on the recipe * The focus item to be fused * The ingredients for the fusion After placing the Fusion Crafting Core in a convenient location, place the Fusion Crafting Injectors around the core, pointing towards it. Injectors must be a minimum of 1 block from the core, and up to 16 blocks away. They may be offset by one block in any direction from the core's lines of axis. The in-game documentation illustrates this well. When everything is in place, connect the Fusion Crafting Injectors to power. When everything is powered, crafting may begin. Example Fusion This example will step you through upgrading a Basic Fusion Crafting Injector to a Wyvern Fusion Crafting Injector. The recipe has 8 ingredients so you'll need nine Basic Fusion Crafting Injectors in total. One to hold each of the ingredients, plus the one to be upgraded. The ingredients are 4 Diamonds, a Wyvern Core, 2 Draconic Cores and a Draconium Block. Place the ingredients in the injectors as illustrated below. When everything is ready, the Fusion Crafting Core will display a Start button and crafting can commence. Click the start button and wait. If the process stalls, check that your power supply is adequate. Fusion crafting consumes a lot of power. When the crafting is complete, the finished item can be collected from the GUI. File:DE-FusionSetup-Step1.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step2.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step3.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step4.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step5.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step6.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step7.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step8.jpg File:DE-FusionSetup-Step9.jpg Automation Manual intervention can be reduced by placing stacks of items in the Fusion Crafting Injectors however this is only for multiple craftings of the same type of item. If a particular craft requires multiple items of one type, they must be placed on separate Fusion Crafting Injectors. For example, if crafting 10 Wyvern Fusion Crafting Injectors, the required 40 Diamonds may be placed as 4 stacks of 10 Diamonds. One Diamond will be used from each stack per craft. The Fusion Crafting Core and Fusion Crafting Injectors can be automated with most popular item transport devices such as Thermal Expansion's Itemducts. The Fusion Crafting Core will attempt to start the crafting process in response to a redstone signal. Upgrading There are 4 tiers of Fusion Crafting Injector: Basic, Wyvern, Draconic, and Chaotic. Each of these, excluding the Basic tier, requires the previous tier in order to craft them, and uses the Fusion Crafting process. Category:Draconic Evolution